Adeus, meu amor
by Milklemon
Summary: Tenten resolve ir embora de Konoha.


Disclamer: Naruto não me pertence, caso pertencesse seria uma melação.

Classificação: T.

Casal: TentenxNeji.

Aviso: Contem menção de hentai.

Sumario: Tenten resolve ir embora de Konoha.

Trechos da musica: _Brick by boring brick- Paramore_

Adeus, meu amor.

_**She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies**_

_**With her feet on the ground  
And her head in the clouds**_

_Ela vive num conto de fadas  
Muito longe para nós encontrarmos  
Esqueceu o gosto e o cheiro  
Do mundo que ela deixou  
Tudo se resume às lendas que eu lhe contei  
Os ângulos estavam todos errados agora  
Ela está tirando asas de borboletas  
Com os pés no chão  
E sua cabeça nas nuvens_

_-_

_Os lábios finos do gênio Hyuuga tocaram os seus pela ultima vez antes de ambos serem tomados pelo prazer. Chegando ao ápice. _

_Os corpos caíram lado a lado. Exaustos e suados. _

_Nenhuma palavra sequer foi dita aquela noite. E sem se dar conta ela já estava adormecida nos braços do homem que amava. _

_Quando acordou pela manhã não havia mais nada – nem ninguém – por ali. Apenas o cheiro nos lençóis denunciava que não havia sido apenas um sonho. Fora real. _

_-_

Olhou uma ultima vez para o portão da vila de Konoha antes dar de ombros, e iniciar uma caminhada silenciosa.

Jurou para si mesma que não voltaria. Ela não poderia voltar, seu coração estava ferido demais para continuar ali. Seu maior sonho havia sido tirado dela.

Sem nossos sonhos não somos nada. Não temos nenhum objetivo.

Seria como se tudo o que viveu ali não passasse de um sonho irreal. Ela prometeu a si própria. A primavera chegaria, anunciando o fim do inverno; e ela já estaria bem longe.

Uma ultima lagrima caiu de um dos seus olhos chocolates. Morreu em seu rosto. Recusou-se a cair do mesmo.

Uma rajada de vento frio misturou-se com as árvores. Fazendo leves sons amedrontadores. Mais não para ela, seu objetivo era afastar-se o máximo que fosse possível. Apenas isso.

Um shinobi não deve possuir sentimentos. Esses são desnecessários, só causaram falhas. Só irão fazê-los fracassar.

_- Isso é errado Tenten, eu sou um ANBU, um Hyuuga. _

-  
**Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_Bem vá pegar sua pá  
E vamos cavar um buraco fundo  
Para derrubar o castelo, derrubar o castelo_

_-_

A voz desprovida de sentimentos de Neji ecoava em sua cabeça.

Os anos em que foram parceiros de time lhe davam lembranças nostálgicas, que não vinham sozinhas, acompanhavam uma saudade inexplicável.

_Saudade._

Saudade das palavras frias do Hyuuga. Saudade das bobagens do sensei e do outro companheiro de equipe. Saudade das missões em que podia conviver com eles. Saudade dos velhos tempos onde era realmente feliz, às vezes sem se dar conta.

-

_- Não hesite. _

_O cheiro de sangue estava impregnado em suas roupas. O vermelho estava espalhado por todos os lados. Corpos caídos em todas as direções. _

_Suas pernas tremiam. Seu corpo todo tremia. _

_Hesitava em frente ao inimigo ferido. Não tinha coragem de tirar a vida de um ser humano, não importava quantas vidas esse ser já havia aniquilado, não lhe parecia certo. Matar, é errado, é selvagem. Matar faz parte da vida de uma konoichi. _

_- Você quer ser uma konoichi forte não quer? Então mate. Ele é seu inimigo Tenten. Você não deve pensar em nada apenas que ele pode ferir quem você ama. _

_As palavras de Neji lhe deram uma força inexplicável, e em um golpe apenas ela terminou com a vida do criminoso a sua frente. _

_Ela conseguiu. Mais conseguiu apenas porque ele lhe deu forçar para tal. Apenas porque ela imaginou perdê-lo. Apenas porque a face era a dele quando o mesmo lhe disse que o homem a sua frente poderia ferir quem ela amava. Apenas por isso. _

-

E sem talvez se dar conta, ele lhe dava força para seguir em frente.

Porem tirou tal coisa com a mesma velocidade que lhe deu. Tirou sua força. Tirou sua vontade de viver.

Ir para longe. Recomeçar. Tentar de novo. Todos possuem esse direito, certo?

**-**

**So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck 12  
Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick  
Or the wolves gonna blow it down**

**With her feet on the ground  
And her head in the clouds**

_Então um dia ele a encontrou chorando  
Encolhida no chão sujo  
Seu príncipe finalmente havia ido salvá-la  
E o resto você pode imaginar  
Mas era um truque  
E o relógio soou 12 horas  
Bem faça o favor de construir sua casa tijolo por tijolo  
Ou os lobos vão derrubá-la  
Com seus pés no chão  
E sua cabeça nas nuvens_

**-**

A luz estava apagada.

O quarto de hotel do Pais do Rio estava silencioso demais para seu agrado.

O silêncio e a solidão nunca foram queridos pela morena de dois coques. Ela gostava de uma boa conversa, e de estar rodeada de amigos.

Seus gostos ainda permaneciam intactos. Mais não havia com o que se alegrar, se seu maior motivo de felicidade havia sido arrancado de si. E a dor que estava a sentir era semelhante com a dor de mil adagas lhe perfurando o peito sem dó algum.

-

_- Está tarde. Melhor eu ir. _

_- Fique comigo Neji, apenas essa noite? _

_Segurou-lhe pela camisa que havia acabado de ser reposta no corpo forte do jovem de cabelos longos e olhos perolados. _

_- Não posso. Durma. _

_E ele se foi. Como sempre fazia. Ele nunca estava ali no dia seguinte, mais eram raras as noites que ele não aparecia e lhe enchia de momentos breves de felicidade e prazer. Felicidade que era arrancada dela quando ao despertar encontrava ao seu lado nada além do perfume amadeirado em seu lençol. _

-

A batida na porta ecoou pelo local.

Levantou-se lentamente. Secando uma lágrima teimosa em meio a sua face.

Andou em passos rápidos até tocar a maçaneta gélida com sua mão quente. Abrindo-a.

Seu coração acelerou ironicamente ao ver quem estava do outro lado. Era ele. Era Hyuuga Neji. O mesmo cheiro, os mesmos lisos e invejáveis cabelos, a mesma expressão seria.

- Não me convida para entrar?

- Neji.

Até mesmo a pronuncia do nome masculino vindo de sua própria boca lhe causava uma incomoda fisgada no coração. Seus olhos ficaram opacos. Sua boca sem palavras para responder.

- Você deve voltar à vila. Sabe como são chamados quem abandona suas vilas sem permissão Tenten?

- Eu não vou voltar. – Respondeu rapidamente. As pernas levemente bambas.

- Porque isso agora Tenten?

- Porque está aqui? – Perguntou segurando algumas lágrimas.

- Ordens. – Respondeu seco. – Posso entrar agora?

Ele não esperou por resposta. Entrou empurrando o corpo feminino alguns passos para que pudesse fechar a porta atrás de si.

Encarou-lhe seriamente.

- Não posso te acobertar mais Tenten, você deve voltar comigo.

- Porque está me acobertando? Não me lembro de ter te pedido isso. Eu não vou voltar, se quiser me matar. – Fez uma breve pausa, engolindo a saliva. – Me mate. – Lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador.

Neji como resposta avançou como ela. Prensando o corpo da mesma contra a parede mais próxima e colocando sua boca próximo ao ouvido da jovem de orbes chocolates.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – Tenten arrepiou-se. Ele continuou. – Se você não voltar. Se eu não a tiver por perto eu não posso protegê-la. Eu não posso impedi-la de fazer besteiras, não posso impedi-la de cair. – Pausa. – Quem ira me dizer coisas desnecessárias porem fundamentais? Quem ira me receber de bom humor depois de uma missão perigosa da Anbu? Quem...vai me amar como você me ama?

- Eu não te amo mais.

Tenten falou tentando colocar as ideias no lugar e manter sua nitidez. Mais ela era fraca. Era fraca demais quando o assunto era _ele. _

Neji não disse mais nada, como sempre fazia. Apenas beijou-lhe os lábios. Ela tentou reagir mais como sempre não foi capaz para tal coisa. Seu corpo não lhe obedecia e ela acaba deixando-se levar. Porque a verdade era que ela lhe amava, sempre amou e sempre iria amar.

Os beijos logo se tornaram caricias desmedidas. Gemidos baixos e sentimentos reprimidos manifestados do único modo que Neji sabia demonstrar e que Tenten não compreendia: tomando-a para si.

Ele queria que ela entendesse. Sempre esperou isso. Que ela compreende-se que ele no fundo também a amava mais não conseguia dizer-lhe. Não era capaz de dizer que a amava. E isso lhe enfraquecia. Longe dela ele não existia, era impossível viver em um mundo sem ela.

Novamente ele a tomou para si, sentindo-se completo. Era como se pudesse respirar novamente. Ela estava ali. Seu perfume. Seu corpo. Tenten, a sua Tenten.

Beijou-lhe uma ultima vez os lábios antes dos corpos caírem suados sobre o colchão. Respirações ofegantes e corações acelerados.

- Eu não vou dormir dessa vez. – Tenten falou melancolicamente, assim que recuperou o fôlego.

- Pode dormir. Dessa vez eu não irei embora.

-

_**Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_Bem vá pegar sua pá  
E vamos cavar um buraco fundo  
Para derrubar o castelo, derrubar o castelo_

-

- Promete?

A morena perguntou usando um tom infantil enquanto colocava a cabeça sobre o peito nu do ex colega de time.

- Prometo.

Ela temeu confiar, mais acabou cedendo. Cerrou os olhos e logo perdeu a consciência entrando no mundo dos sonhos.

_-_

_- Eu te amo Neji. _

_Ela arriscou dizer em uma das noites em que ele invadira seu quarto e tomava-a para si sem nenhuma hesitação. _

_Não obteve resposta. Apenas o silêncio. _

_Era tudo em vão então? Fora assim que sua esperança se dissipou. Ela recordava muito bem. _

_Alguns dias passaram, mais as visitas noturnas não haviam cessado. Tenten tentava dizer-lhe para ir embora. Tentava dizer que precisava de alguém que lhe amasse também. Mais não conseguia. As caricias já não eram mais suficientes. Ela precisava de amor, porem não conseguia negar-lhe carinho. _

_- Eu deveria dizer para você não voltar até ter certeza que me ama. _

_- Isso é errado Tenten, eu sou um ANBU, um Hyuuga. Não podemos assumir isso como em um conto de fadas. _

_- Não volte amanhã. – Ela pediu segurando as lágrimas em vão, duas delas rolaram pelo lençol branco. _

_- Eu voltarei. _

_- Então eu não estarei mais aqui. _

_Ele não acreditou. Mais no dia seguinte ela realmente havia ido, apenas uma carta com breves palavras: ''Eu fui embora realmente Neji, eu amo você, não me procure. Eu preciso de alguém que me ame.'' _

_Uma lagrima caiu dos olhos perolados molhando a folha de papel rabiscada. A verdade é que ele sempre a amara, porem era covarde demais. E agora era tarde. _

_-_

**Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic****  
****If it's not real  
You can't see it with your eyes  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it****  
****Cause if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be**

_Bem você construiu um mundo mágico  
Porque sua vida real é trágica  
É, você construiu um mundo mágico  
Se não é real  
Você não pode ver com seus olhos  
Você não pode sentir com seu coração  
E não vou acreditar  
Porque se é verdade  
Você pode ver com seus olhos  
Até na escuridão  
E onde eu quero estar, yeah_

_-_

Tenten dormia.

Neji permanecia acordado, olhando-a dormir. Era fascinante para ele. Os lábios entreabertos às vezes chamando-o incansavelmente, às vezes sussurrando coisas desconexas.

Esboçou um sincero sorriso discreto. Não sabia como havia vivido sem vê-la dormir a noite inteira. Era algo incrível. Sua expressão calma e angelical.

_**-**_

_**Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

_Vá pegar sua pá_

_Vamos cavar um buraco fundo  
Para derrubar o castelo, derrubar o castelo_

_-_

Os primeiros raios clarearam, anunciando um novo dia de céu azul.

Tenten despertou assustada. Pensando que tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Olhou para o lado e viu Neji pela primeira vez dormindo tranquilamente. Sua expressão fria habitual não se encontrava presente em sua face.

- Neji. – Chamou-lhe. – Neji.

- Hm?

Ele murmurou despertado.

- O que foi, Tenten?

- Você cumpriu sua promessa. _  
_

Ela afirmou admirada. Ele sorriu discretamente para a surpresa ainda maior da jovem ao seu lado. Em seguida sentou-se na cama imitando-a.

- Mesmo assim veio atrás de mim como eu lhe pedi que não viesse. – Ela complementou.

- Na verdade você não pediu que eu não viesse. – Ele corrigiu.

- Não? – Perguntou. Confusa.

- Você só pediu que eu não lhe procurasse porque pensava que eu não lhe amava. Disse que precisava de alguém que lhe amasse.

- O qu-que você quer dizer com isso..?

Perguntou ainda mais confusa, tentando digerir a informação. Seu coração acelerou. E inevitavelmente encheu-se de esperança. Esperança que ela acreditava já tê-la abandonado.

Neji sorriu ainda mais. Ele estava sentindo-se feliz realmente. Que se dane tudo, ele a amava, e era isso que importava, apenas isso. Ele sempre a amou, não podia esconder-lhe.

- Eu te amo. Eu sempre te amei, é essa a verdade. Eu não recebi ordens para te procurar, Sai que recebeu, mais eu pedi a ele para me deixar vir em seu lugar. – Uma pausa. – Eu não posso viver sem você Tenten, se você não voltar para a vila eu também não voltarei. Apenas me deixe ficar com você.

Os olhos da morena carregaram de lágrimas. Nos seus lábios um sorriso sincero formou-se.

- Deixa eu pensar. – Brincou. – Acho que preciso de um tempo para pensar sobre isso. – Riu.

- Você é doida.

Tenten sentiu-se nostalgicamente feliz ao ouvir o que ele sempre lhe dizia quando eram mais jovens.

- Eu amo você. – Ela sorriu mais jogando-se sobre ele e lhe dando um caloroso abraço.

- Eu te amo mais.

- Eu volto com você. – Disse assim que encerraram o abraço.

- Mais antes... – Pausa. – Me beije, minha Tenten.

Tenten sempre odiou contos de fadas, princesas frágeis esperando para serem salvas por príncipes em cavalos brancos. Eram historias odiosas que acabavam com aquela maldita frase: _Viveram felizes para sempre. _

Para sempre? E quando elas tiveram filhos? E a TPM? E as contar para pagar? Não se pode viver apenas de amor.

Mais não era um conto de fadas. Era real.

Era verdade. Dessa vez não era um sonho. Não iria acabar na manhã seguinte, ambos sabiam disso, e tiveram ainda mais certeza quando seus lábios se colaram mais uma vez.

-

_Fim._


End file.
